Care for a donut?
by Duke157
Summary: Rose Weasley hates that Malfoy kid and whatever he does irritates her to no end. What will she do? Rated T for future chapters. Companion fic to Of Course I Do, but can be read separately.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Word Count: 1469**

* * *

It was quite a relief when I was sorted into Gryffindor, I didn't what I would do otherwise. Daddy would be so angry if he found out his little Rosie is not in Gryffindor. Though I think he might be okay, if I was in Ravenclaw.

It doesn't matter, because I am a Gryffindor. Unlike stupid Albus.

You might ask why he's stupid if the Sorting Hat is the one that decides which house they get into. That's because Albus was the one who told the hat that he wants to be in Slytherin… and apparently the hat agreed to his wishes.

I know it is Malfoy's fault. I just know it is. Albus had been moaning to me all through the train ride that he didn't want to be sorted there. But then he met up with Malfoy and they've been inseparable since. Before today, I've only seen Malfoy at the Weasley extended family dinner last year. And I don't even understand why he was there. He isn't related to any of our family members. Why was he even there?

Whatever, I don't care. I have list of stuff that mom told me to do. Let's see – unpack stuff, get sorted, make friends, study well, meet Unc- ahem… Professor Longbottom and Professor Granger…

Right, I have to do that. I remember Professor Longbottom's office was down by the Greenhouse.

* * *

I reached the Greenhouse in about ten minutes. I had already read about the moving staircases in _Hogwarts: A History,_ so I didn't face any trouble getting through the castle. Aunt Granger would be proud of me.

"Hi Professor Longbottom."

"Oh, Hi Rosie, how are you? And you're not in class or here for classwork, so call me Uncle Neville. I think Professor Longbottom is a bit much on the tongue."

"Okay Uncle Neville. I'm good."

"Gryffindor eh? That's quite nice, I was a Gryffindor myself." He gave my hair a light ruffle.

"I know, you told me."

"Though, Albie was a bit of a surprise and quite disappointing."

"Yeah."

"He got sorted into the house that he didn't want."

"Oh, no, he wanted it. He specifically asked the hat for it."

"What?" Uncle Neville seemed quite taken aback by this.

"I know… It's so disappointing."

"Oh no, Rosie. If he wanted it then it's alright. In fact it's quite good."

"What? Why?"

"Rosie, you've been spending too much time with your dad. He's a really nice person, but he's quite… childish and stubborn. It's completely alright that Albie chose to become a Slytherin."

"Then why does daddy dislike Slytherin so much? And why did he specifically point out that Malfoy kid?"

"Let's just say he hasn't had the best of experiences with Slytherins. Least of all the Malfoys or people related to them. You're probably going to have to ask him for more details about that."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I have to go now. I'll see you in class. You go make some friends."

"Bye, Uncle Neville."

"Bye Rosie."

Now to head over to Pro-… Aunt Granger. I was feeling a little hungry, but I reasoned to myself that I had ample time to eat once I catch up with her.

* * *

As I reached Aunt Granger's office along the third floor corridor, I found Malfoy sitting on a chair outside the door with a chocolate-chip donut in his hand. I shot him a glare, before brushing past him to Aunt Granger's door.

"You can't go inside."

"I'm pretty sure I can. Just because she made someone like you wait outside, doesn't mean she'll make everyone wait outside… especially family."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. You can't go in because it's locked. She had to leave the office because Aunt Daphne called her home… And for your information, I am related to her."

"How? How could you possibly be related to her? Aunt Granger is unmarried and has no magical ancestors, while you come from two completely magical families."

"Oh… so you don't know."

"What do you mean I don't know?"

"Haha… I'll let your precious Aunt Granger tell you about that. In the meantime, you'll just have to wait like everyone else."

"Idiot."

"I'm going to disregard that."

I brushed my hair aside with my hand and sat down as far as possible on the chair.

Suddenly, my stomach rumbled from the hunger. I blushed out of embarrassment.

I saw Malfoy shift in his seat out of the corner of my eye. He turned to me and held up his hand.

"Care for a donut?"

I really didn't want to take it… but I was hungry and didn't know what else to eat while I waited for Aunt Granger. So out of bare human necessity, I took a strawberry glazed donut from him.

We sat in a comfortable silence as we waited for ou-… my Aunt Granger. Even though I was silent on the outside, my mind was anything but. It was racing a mile a minute to figure out how Aunt Granger and Malfoy were related, and how they could be closer than Aunt Granger and myself. After all, daddy always told me that she was his closest friend after Uncle Harry.

After about 15 minutes, we heard the fireplace from the other side of the door, and then Aunt Granger's voice.

"Scorpius..." So that's what his first name was. "Come on in."

Scor-… Malfoy approached the door and pushed it open slightly. "Aunt Granger, you have another visitor." Malfoy waved me in to her office.

I didn't want his invitation, didn't need it. I should've just turned tail and walked back to my room, Merlin forbid daddy found out about the Malfoy kid helping me with something. But by then I reasoned that Aunt Granger would've seen me through the tiny gap in the door… and it would be rude if she saw me and I left her. Just for that very reason, I stepped into the room with Malfoy and Aunt Granger. And for no other reason whatsoever.

"Oh, Rose. How are you, darling?"

I shot a smirk at Malfoy, though he seemed to ignore it. "Oh, I'm good Aunt Granger."

"Good, good, have a seat both of you. I'm happy to see the two of you get along. Lavender was telling me Ron put you up against Scorpius."

I was torn between telling her the truth and just letting her think we're friends. I chose the latter, but it seemed Malfoy had a different idea.

"Oh no, Aunt Granger. We do not get along in the slightest… And you know that is not my fault."

"Merlin Rosie, please don't listen to your father on that. He's just being… childish. Please don't let his silly prejudices come in between close friends and family."

Now I've had it. My curiosity took over, as it usually does. "Aunt Granger, how are you related to Malfoy?"

"Huh... Rosie, why-"

"Malfoy said you two were related to each other, even closer than you and I are. And now you called us family. How are you related to Malfoy?"

Aunt Granger sighed, while Malfoy seemed to be laughing into his shoulder. The nerve… I'll deal with him later.

"Rosie… What Scorpius said… it's true. Though you and Scorpius are not related, you are still supposed to be close family friends."

"How…"

"I'm getting to that… I'm contemplating if you're old enough to know yet."

"But Mal-"

"I suppose that is good enough an argument… Alright… I'll tell you. Rosie, do you know Aunt Daphne, my… roommate?"

"Yes…"

"You might've heard that we've been… roommates for a long time. Since we left Hogwarts, to be exact."

"Yeah…"

"Well… Aunt Daphne, she's not my roommate."

"She's not?"

"No… She's… She's my wife."

"What! But… But you're a woman."

"Yes Rosie… And I can marry another woman. It may not be traditionally accepted, but in the current Magical world, women can marry women and men can marry men. It's just… not as common as a marriage between a man and a woman."

"Oh…"

"Yes… As for how I'm related to Scorpius, Aunt Daphne is Scorpius's mother's sister."

"Oh. Okay… I think… I think I have to go now." I walked out of the room, leaving a smug Malfoy and saddened Aunt Granger behind me. I wanted to turn around and tell her that the reason I have to leave is not because of her or her relationship with Aunt Daphne. No, it's because I lost to a Malfoy. And the only thing that kept me from going back to reassure her of the fact was the offending creature himself.

I'll show him, if that's the last thing I do. I'll make sure I beat him in everything and make daddy proud.

Just watch out Malfoy, Rose Weasley is coming for you.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is just an experimental thing that I wanted to try. I know this chapter is not as good as some of my other stuff, but that is intentional. Some of you may realize why, but for others it will be much more clear in chapter 2 (hopefully I can get that point across in that).**

 **As for the story, it's obviously incomplete and there will be a sequel soon. And I think I might just wrap this up in 2-3 chapters. I do not want to leave too many stories incomplete. Otherwise I'll never get around to finishing them.**

 **Read and let me know what you think in a review. And watch out for chapter 2.**


End file.
